The present invention generally relates to a game device. More particularly, the present disclosure is to a new board game in which the players shoot their Objectional Skelly top around a board having number 1-13, seeking to eliminate their opponent's Objectional Skelly tops while covering all 13 numbers then returning to 1, in sequence, thereby becoming winners. This novel game can be played indoors or outdoors and can be played by anyone, from child to adult. There are presently generally known various games but none offer the same challenge, action and excitement as offered by the board game disclosed herein.